


Grey

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tashigi drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj. Not related to Expectant Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

Title: Grey  
Rating: K  
Pairing/Characters: Tashigi  
Word Count(if applicable): 184  
Prompt: "Black and White"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black. White.

Pirate. Marine.

Once, justice was so clear.

Pirates were danger, selfish, all that was bad in the world. Marines were there to protect, to stand between civilians and those that do them harm.

But, now, the borders are blurred.

To have a trusted commander be revealed a pirate who never meant to protect at all. To be considered an outcast among Marines in an attempt to be just. To have pirate risk their lives to protect the children you had begged to search for. To be rescued, not just once, but twice by the members of the very crew you had been hunting.

For a second time, right in front of you eyes, the day had been saved by those you had sworn to fight.

How far were the colors mixing?

Where would justice finally settle?

***

Tashigi sighed and leaned back from the foggy window where her forehead had been pressed. Turning her back on the grey sea, she refocused on bringing order to her ship.


End file.
